Sleeping Beauty
by LetGo666
Summary: A sleeping beauty that includes the Junjo Romantica charcters. GAY. No HETREO.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom that laid far away. It sat on rolling hillsides and stretching pastures. Just behind the palace was a never-ending forest. There was a magnificent stone castle surrounded by a black metal fence. Inside, marble column soared to a breathtaking ceiling that was covered in elegant masterpieces of heaven. Luscious carpet outlined a path towards each end and room of the palace. It was the home of the king and queen.

The couple had already had a handsome son, Takahiro, who was at the age of ten. He had the black hair and brown eyes of his hair. The queen was pregnant with another son, and, soon, they would be having a festival for the entire kingdom in order to celebrate his birth.

Fuyuhiko was a wealthy lord that lived next door to the rulers. His wife had died long ago, but left him with his first son, Haruhiko. Later on, though, he remarried and had a second son, Akihiko. Fuyuhiko was a good friend with the king and queen. He often helped them whenever they were having problems with the economy, which helped them to achieve a kind of peace in the kingdom.

Nowaki, Hiroki, Miyagi, and Shinobu were the mystical guardians over the kingdom. They sought the deeper problems within the kingdom and took care of them. Together they had stopped all the poverty and filled all occupations in the town. The fairies were well known throughout the town for they blessed each newborn with admirable attributes.

However, when Akihiko was born the fairies noticed a growing evil inside of Haruhiko's heart. So the four took turns watching him, taking notice to each time he would 'steal away' his brother's belongings. It seemed the boy never gave any rest to his spiteful actions. Finally, they confronted the boy when he reached the age of twelve. They imprisoned his soul; forever chained to the pits of hell.

Though, they didn't know Haruhiko's soul was linked to very powerful dark magic of which he soon discovered. He began practicing its arts and in time he was just as powerful as the guardians themselves. They just didn't know.

* * *

The metal gate was open wide, inviting anyone and everyone inside to enjoy its brilliance.

A long table ran along the side of the ballroom, hosting seasoned meats, freshly picked vegetables, and warm pastries. Another shorter table near to the first held sparkling white and rich red wines. Scarlet banners wrapped around columns and vases. Ruby red roses and brightly lit pure white candles decorated each dining table.

Guests were conversing on the dance floor, while others came up to the king and queen, presenting gifts for the new prince. The new monarchs would get a great smile across their faces and would then embrace their company in tender hug. After them in abundance, they would wish them a marvelous time at the banquet.

Fuyuhiko arrived with his sons by his side. Fuyuhiko was a tall, black-haired man in his fifties. He was sporting a black tuxedo with a tie to respond to his friend's festivities. To his right, Haruhiko, his sixteen-year old, stood, looking almost exactly like father. The only difference was their age and their ties. Fuyuhiko's was red to match to match the décor while Haruhiko's tie was a dark blue. To his left, Akihiko was gazing around the room in bewilderment. He was wearing a light gray suit, unlike the other two, although it still matched his hair color, and he wore a lavender tie to match his eyes.

They walked up to the king and queen, leaving the noise behind. Slightly bowing their heads down, Fuyuhiko and Haruhiko bowed to their rulers, while Akihiko stared at the wonders around him. Royal births were rare in the kingdom. Most of their rulers only had one kids to inherit the position. So most people only witnessed one extravagant festivity. "Akihiko! Don't be rude! Stop staring! Bow down to your highness," Fuyuhiko barked at his son. So caught up in his surroundings, Akihiko almost didn't hear his father's commands. He quickly bended his body forward in reverence.

"Oh, it's fine. Please, all of you, stand straight. We're all good friends, here. We're all equal. No need to bow," the queen proclaimed, urging them upwards.

"Thank you," Fuyuhiko smiled, shaking their hands.

"Oh, it's no big deal. How have you been? It's been awhile since we last talked," the king asked, slapping a hand onto Fuyuhiko's shoulder.

Peering around his father, Akihiko noticed the large wooden cradle by the queen's throne. On a normal occasion, he would ignore everything, but knowing it was such an important event, he was intrigued to investigate. After debating whether or not to near it, he hesitantly walked forward. When he was by the cradle, he noticed the queen had been watching him.

"It's alright, dear. Do you want to see our little Misaki," the queen cheerfully asked him.

"Misaki?...Please, your highness," Akihiko mumbled, bowing his head to his elder.

The queen smiled warmly, lifting the purple silk away from the head of the cradle. When it was fully removed, a little babe with a few light brown hairs on its head was revealed. Akihiko's eyes widened, and his mouth opened to a small "o" shape.

"I'd let you hold him, but he's only a few days old," the queen whispered to him.

Akihiko nodded slightly to acknowledge that he had heard what the queen had said. Misaki's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his mother voice, wandering over towards where she sat. The sight of the child at peace caused a small, warm smile to cross Akihiko's features.

The baby looked over towards the new character, giving him a giant grin that showed off his gums. Akihiko smiled wider at the infant. Misaki's eyes shut as he wiggled around, giggles emitting from his mouth.

"He likes you," the queen whispered to him before she greeted another guest, leaving him alone for the rest of the party.

Akihiko decided to sit down next to the cradle, uninterested in the rest of the celebration. He continued to smile to the younger child as the other wiggled, reaching out towards him. Akihiko lowered a hand for the baby to take. Misaki immediately grabbed it, shaking it to his heart's content. His feet kicked out as his hands flew around, laughter chiming out of his mouth.

* * *

Four men neared the stand where the baby's crib lay. Nowaki was tallest of them all, Miyagi was shorter by just barely an inch. Then, Hiroki followed being an inch shorter than Miyagi, leaving Shinobu the shortest at a foot underneath Miyagi. Even though they were all eternally young and immortal, their appearances varied.

Nowaki was still frozen in his 25-year-old body. Short black hair hung around his face, doing as it pleased. He had dark brown almost black eyes and a fit body. Miyagi looked a lot like Nowaki, except for the fact that Miyagi was preserved in the body he had when he was 35, so he appeared slightly older than Nowaki. Other than that, they shared the same hair color, hair style, eye color, height, and body build.

Hiroki was stuck in his 29-year-old state. His dark brown hair tended to hang in front of his black irises. Shinobu had been stuck in his 17 year-old form. He had amber-brown hair that flowed all around his face and hazel eyes.

"Hi there, Akihiko," Nowaki waved to the silver-haired boy.

Akihiko glanced up at the man, giving him a slight nod. He was never one for interacting with others, which puzzled him. Why was he still here?

"It's okay if you want to stay here, but we're going to go ahead, okay," Hiroki added.

"O-okay ," Akihiko mumbled, going back to Misaki's tiny hand.

Haruhiko was standing by his father, watching the five by the cradle. He walked over to them. Jealousy grew inside of him with each smile that was placed upon Akihiko's face.

"I bless you with compassion and mercy," Miyagi whispered as he made the sign of the guardians on his forehead, then kissing it.

"I bless you with gentleness and kindness," Shinobu said, following the same suit as Miyagi.

"I hope the best always comes your way," Hiroki told the babe, blessing his forehead and sealing it with a kiss.

Just before Nowaki said his blessing to Misaki," Haruhiko pushed him away, fury completely engulfing him.

"All happiness come with a price! And yours will end with the age of nineteen. By the touch of a spinning wheel your life will cease," Haruhiko shouted at the frightened babe. With a few scratches that Haruhiko made on his cheek, Misaki was cursed by Satan.

The four watched in shocked silence, before Nowaki realized he hadn't given his gift to the child. Haruhiko was about to strike Nowaki to push him away, but instead the other guardians seized him, holding him back.

"Let me go," Haruhiko shouted, trying in vain to get away from their tight grasps.

"No! Evil like you needs to be locked up, away from people that you can harm," Miyagi shot at him as the three of them took him away towards their isolated castle to be enclosed in a chamber of imprisonment.

Fuyuhiko shook his head in shame, then turned to the rulers, apologizing over and over.

"It's not your fault, Fuyuhiko. Kid's possessed," the king tried to sympathize with him.

"I'm sorry for your son, though," Fuyuhiko returned.

Nowaki sat down next to the crying young. "There, there," he soothed, stroking Misaki's cheek. "Instead of dying, you'll fall into a deep sleep only to be woken by a kiss from your true love." Nowaki covered the Satanic marking with the guardian's symbol, kissing it afterwards.

Akihiko stared in disbelieve at the world around him. Why would his brother do something like that? Once Misaki had quieted down some, Nowaki turned around to Akihiko, only to see the solemn expression on his face. "What's wrong, Akihiko," Nowaki asked, ruffling the others hair. Akihiko's frown deepened. "It's okay, little Misaki, here, will be okay."

Akihiko nodded, clenching his pants as he stared down at the doomed child. "Here, hold out your hands." Akihiko's eyes widened as he watched Nowaki take the newborn out of its crib. "Place a hand on the back of his neck. Misaki's not strong enough to hold it up on his own.

"O-okay," Akihiko muttered unsurely as he was handed the babe.

"Put one hand here. There," Nowaki smiled as he looked back at the pair. "I think he likes you."

A slight blush appeared on Akihiko's face as he held the child. Misaki was leaning over his left shoulder, watching the ballroom behind him. One hand rested behind Misaki's neck, while the other rest on his bottom. Misaki started squirming around in Akihiko's arms, giggling in his ear. Akihiko smiled.

Moments later, the child started to calm down. "Misaki," Akihiko called questioningly. There was no answer besides a soft snore from aside. Another smile spread across his face.

* * *

The queen with the king and Fuyuhiko following closely behind walked up towards him. She took Misaki out of his arms and set him back down in the crib, covering him back up in the purple cloth.

"Thank you for taking care of Misaki. He seemed to really enjoy the evening," she said.

Akihiko sadly looked back to the cradle. He missed the little ball of joy in his hands. Nodding, he made his way to his father's side.

"I enjoyed your company this evening, but I must be getting back home," Fuyuhiko said, shaking the king's hand goodbye.

"All right. You should visit more often," the king acknowledged.

"Will do," Fuyuhiko called as he left the castle with his son.


	2. Chapter 2

For the past four years, Akihiko had come over almost every day either interacting with Takahiro or nurturing Misaki. He had become very well aquainted with the rulers, and was welcomed most warmly every time he visited. However, devastation hit the entire kingdom when they discovered that someone had killed the king and queen one night while they were sleeping. The economy fell, and riots were increasing.

Takahiro then announced that he would be the new ruler for the kingdom, while watching over his little brother.

Many of the townspeople were unpleased with this. The thought of a young ruler frightened many of the elders in the town. Long ago, the town had been swindled with a teenaged king. The town could barely afford a meal a meal for each day. The townsfolk eventually began a strike, which then led to the murder of the king. Though, time proved against their beliefs. In all actuality, It turned out to be one of the most prospering time periods the kingdom had ever witnessed.

Akihiko still came over to help his friends through their times of need. He always offered the royal family support when they need it though his father tried to keep him home all the time. Fuyuhiko deeply feared the fact that Akihiko could possibly become similar to his other son, Haruhiko. One son living in prison was enough for him.

Two years passed. Akihiko had returned to Takahiro's home when he noticed a woman over.

"Hi! Akihiko, I want you to meet someone. This is Manami," Takahiro chirped, leading her towards him. "I met her at the celebration of Misaki's birth.

"Nice to meet you, Manami," Akihiko bowed his head slightly with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Akihiko," Manami smiled, doing him the same homage.

"I'm getting married to her," Takahiro announced.

"Oh? Good for you. Such a beautiful woman deserves such a wonderful man like you," Akihiko cheered, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," they mumbled and slightly blushed in sync.

"Did you two tell Misaki yet. We're afraid of his reaction."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be happy."

"Well, you know best, wouldn't you? You practically spend all your time over here with him," Takahiro chuckled.

"Precisely why you should tell him, now," Akihiko agreed.

"Very well," Takahiro concluded, leading them towards Misaki's room.

When they opened the door, they found a very bored looking six-year-old lying on his back on top of a bed. He almost look as if he could drop dead. Though, the child's face seem to brighten when he noticed the silver haired-man standing in the doorway."Hey, Usagi-san's here!"

Akihiko grinned as the child ran up to him and hugged his legs, much too short to reach Akihiko's torso. "Yes, I am. But you're big brother, Takahiro, has important news for you." He tried to not use long, safisticated word in from of the youth. He wouldn't want to confuse him.

"What," Misaki asked, smiling widely at his older brother.

"Manami and I are getting married. She'll be moving in with us," Takahiro explained cheerfully, crouching down to meet Misaki's eye level.

"Yaaaaaaay," Misaki yelled, pouncing Takahiro. Cheer spread throughout his body. He was overjoyed for his big brother. Plus, Manami would be like a new mother to him, though no one could replace his actual mother.

"Hahaha, are you okay with that, Misaki," he asked between the laughter.

"I'm happy," Misaki showed him his smile, closing his eyes.

A half-year later, the kingdom attended the wedding of the king and new queen. There was a grand white arch under which the two had wed. Everyone, then, continued inside where they would dance and dine. Everybody had a good time. This engagement began a new era of a golden age for the kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten years had passed and the kindgom was flourishing. Misaki had grown to be a wonderful the prince under the genlte but firm stance of his brother. Because Fuyuhiko was still a huge critic to Takahiro, Akihiko visited less often, which caused a great angush in his heart. Still, Takahiro was twenty-eight and had been a great king king for the past twelve years.

* * *

"Don't you think you're a little old for this," Misaki questioned. He was currently sprawled out on top of his bed, trying to find patterns in the cieling. It was paint to look like the sky; it was the only thing that let Misaki feel connected to the world outside the palace. Ever since the incident with his parents, he wasn't allowed to leave the castle. Even with the aid of guards, Takahiro still wouldn't budge.

"Does friendship have an age limit," Akihiko retorted. He was lounging in the chair by Misaki's desk. The table top was completely covered in text books and sheets of paper covered in information. He actually wondered how one could handle so much work.

"No, but, Usagi-san, you're twenty-eight, and I'm eighteen. Besides, You only ever visit me anymore. I mean you do say, 'Hi,' to Takahiro and try to make small talk with him every once in a while, but afterwards you immediately visit me. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

Akihiko was silent for a long time that Misaki actually worried whether or not the man was still there. "No, not really. . .Do you, Misaki?"

"I guess not," Misaki mumbled, rolling on his stomach to get a better view of the other. Akihiko's face was expressionless most of the time. At the same time that it bother Misaki, it intrigued him. How one could have the willpower or trained themselves so well to be emotionless was truly amazing the to lad.

"Then why are you asking me to leave? Do you want me to go," Akihiko asked, getting out of the chair. He had to admit the boy was definitely frustrating. Most of the time, whenever something poped into his mind that concerned him, he would ask it automatically, though afterwards he would act like nothing had phased him and would completely change in mind of the topic. This always seemed to irritate him. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get into that boy's mind.

"No," Misaki shouted as he darted off his bed and grabbed Akihiko. A blush appeared on his face before he released his grip. Sitting back down on the bed, he patted the space next to him. "Please, stay. I was just wondering why you visit me and not Takahiro. And why you still are after all this time."

Akihiko sat down next to Misaki, embracing him in a hug. Leaning them backwards to lay on the bed, he answered, "I don't think you'd like the answer, if I told it to you." He had known long ago that he had fallen for the boy, but he was afraid to admit it to anyone. He had kept it to himself, and over the years, the stress had amounted. His father would probably disown him. Takahiro, one of his only friends, would probably disown him. Misaki would probably disown him too, which is what he feared more than anything, so had kept it a secret, hoping to never tell anyone.

I sigh escaped the boy's lips. "Does that mean you aren't going to tell me," Misaki asked, cuddling further into Akihiko's shoulders. Misaki was used to not getting away, but this didn't make him any less annoyed.

"No. I'll tell you, if you want to know that badly," Akihiko said, looking down at the youth. Worry started to spread throughout his body. No, he couldn't let Misaki know that he was nervous.

"Please, Usagi-san, tell me," Misaki whispered, resting his eyes. If he was going to get to know something, he should take it and run. His brother once said, " If you are going to rule this kingdom one day, Misaki, you will need to know everything you can." Notwithstanding, his brother constantly kept Miskai in the dark about all sorts of things.

"It's because I love you, Misaki," Akihiko admitted with his usual point blank face. In all honesty, his expressionless face was his only comfort., the only way to keep everything to himself. No one need to know what he truly felt. Though, with what he was feeling right now, he really wished he had someone to lean to for comfort.

Misaki's eyes shot open. _He's joking right? Of course, he's joking! There's no way he isn't joking! ... He isn't joking! _Nervous laughter started to erupt from his mouth, but he couldn't helop himself; he just couldn't stop the anxious feeling in his system. Forcing a push into Akihiko, Misaki fell off the bed. "W-what? That's not a good joke, Usagi-san!"

Akihiko's face fell, even though he had already known that Misaki wouldn't accept it, but this didn't mean they couldn't still be friends. _Maybe it'll be best if I keep it for him for a while longer. _"Yes, I know. Sorry, your highness." Akihiko tried his best to fake a smile to help the teen believe he was joking.

Misaki put a hand to his chest, starting to feel a little relieved, but for some reason, he felt that what he heard wasn't the whole truth. It would have to wait for another day.

_Great. I've completely ruined one open day to spend with him. Perfectly ruined. _"I should go," Akihiko sighed, getting off the bed.

"N-no! Stay," Misaki yelled, tackling Akihiko by hugging him from behind. Misaki laid back down on his bed, keeping the other in his arms. Regardless of what had just occured, Usagi-san was Misaki's only friend. A friend that could only visit occasionally. He wouldn't want him to leave too soon.

"Misaki, you can let go. I'll stay," Akihiko chuckled, turning around in the adolescence's arms and hugging him back. _Thank you, my little prince. _To him, he felt like he was just forgiven for some great accident, which was partly true.

A small smile spread across Miskai's lips before a yawn escape dthe mouth.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Misaki sat down on the bed, patting the area next to him as a notion for Usagi-san to sit down next to him.

"Well, then go to sleep, Misaki," Usagi-san chuckled, brushing his fingers through the chocolate hair.

"But then you'll have to go home, and you won't be back for a long time," Misaki said softly, a sadness filling his heart.

"It's okay. You need your sleep, so rest Misaki," AKihiko pushed the other down, and tugged him. He was surprised though, to see the boy oblige.

"Okay, but promise to stay," Misaki said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"I promise," Akihiko whispered into the others ear. A soft smile spread across Akihiko's face as he kissed the other goodnight. A deep blush spread across the boy's face, but he didn't care. He continued to stroke Misaki's hair until he fell asleep shortly afterward.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, the sun was shining through the stain glass window in his room woke Misaki. Lazily, opening his hazel eyes, he noticed a tie tucked into a blazer in front of him. "Usami-san!?"

"Good morning, Misaki," Akihiko smiled warmly, giving a squeeze around the other's waist.

"Ah! Usami-san, let me go," Misaki yelled in embarrassment as he pounded on the older man's chest. There was no possible way he could have been sleeping in another man's chest. That's just...weird.

Akihiko released him and turned onto his back, facing towards the ceiling. "Did you sleep well, last night?"

Misaki sat up and rested on the bed crisscross-applesauce. Hate-filled glares shot down at Akihiko. Gritted his teeth in anger, he kept from answering his elder.

"Misaki," Akihiko questioned, looking over to the youth. After a moment of intense silence consumed in staring, Akihiko got off of the bed. "Why don't we go to the kitchen? You slept right through dinner yesterday. You must be hungry." The only thing he heard was a grumbled "fine" from behind.

* * *

They stepped out into the fabulous marble halls and walked down the red carpet. After a few moments, Misaki spoke, "Yes, I slept well." It was faint, but still audible.

"Good, good."

"How did you sleep last night, Akihiko-san," Misaki asked. He hadn't noticed that Akihiko had stopped walking, so he ran right into Akihiko's back. "Eh? Are you okay, Akihiko-san?"

"Wh-what," Akihiko muttered in shock.

"What do you mean what? I asked you if you were okay," Misaki shouted, pushing away from the other. _What in world is wrong with him? Here, I am worrying about him. No, screw that! I can have breakfast without him! _

As Misaki walked in front of him, Akihiko grabbed his wrist. "Misaki! Why did you call me Akihiko?"

Misaki's glare at the older man intensified. "I was just trying to be polite. We're friends, right? Well, shouldn't I call you by your first name instead. Plus what I was callling you sounded rather childish," he shot.

"Misaki!" When he stayed frozen in place, Akihiko brought a hand up to Misaki's jaw, forcing him to make eye contact. "It's an honor to be called Usagi-san by you."

Misaki face was red like a tomato as he shook out of Akihiko's grasp. "It's stupid," he mumbled, continuing to walk towards the kitchen.

He didn't care whether or not it was childish. To him, it was music. Akihiko smiled, pulling Misaki into a hug. "You mean, it's lovely," he whispered into his ear.

"N-n-n-no, I don't," Misaki yelled, trying to push Akihiko away.

"Yes. You do," Akihiko softly said again.

"Stop twisting my words!"

"Say it. Say: Usagi-san."

"N-no!"

Akihiko neared Miskai's face. His eyebrows were slanted as his eyes were tightly shut. A smile played on Akihiko's lips. "Misaki," he whispered onto the others mouth.

"N-no, Usagi-san!" Misaki opened his eyes at the realization at what he said, only to find Akihiko in his face. "Usa-"

Akihiko closed Misaki's mouth with his own. Misaki's hands were on his chest, pushing with barely enough force for an impact. Akihiko moved his own hands on top of Misaki's cheeks. When Akihiko removed his lips, he saw a deep blush, from ear to ear, on Misaki's face. He had completely forgotten that Misaki didn't believe him. How hard this would be to explain!

"What was that for," Misaki yelled, wiping his mouth.

"Thank you," Akihiko chimed, smiling brightly.

Misaki stared, dumbfounded, as Akihiko walked down the hall. Opening the door to the kitchen, Akihiko called back down to the boy, "You do still want breakfast, correct?"

"Uh. . .yeah," Misaki mumbled, walking up to Akihiko and then inside the kitchen.

Akihiko snapped his fingers to catch the staff's attention. A few moments later, the head chief came up to them. "Ah, Misaki! Akihiko! What would you two like to eat?"


	5. Chapter 5 Preveiw Author Info

_First off, I just want to apoloigie to all of my watchers (of this story) for the long wait. I think this story is terriblely written, so until I beaf it up (like I did here) I won't be able to write it. No worries, though. I do have most of Chapter 5 written, but not all. _

_Fanfiction won't allow me to make a chapter for notifications, plus this is my first one, since I feel bad interupting stories. Here is a preview of Chapter 5 to hold over all of you. Thank you for your patience._

* * *

The two were sitting at the table, enjoying their meal to the fullest. The older man really didn't want to leave that day, but he didn't have much of a plan. He most certianly didn't want to bore Misaki. It was never really his personality to care for someone but himself, though this was an exception for the Takahashi brothers, for some reason that remained unknown to him.

"Would you like to explore the forest afterwards," Akihiko suggested as he looked up from his plate. This was someplace he knew well that he could take the boy. As a prince, Misaki was never allowed to leave the castle, so with Akihiko by his side, it would be an opportune moment.

Misaki was in in mid-chew when he heard the words come out of the other man's mouth. It sounded illegal, something similar to a sin. Then again, it seemed exciting, something shiny and new. The boy could hardly contain the anticipation building up inside of him, ready to explode. Almost dropping his fork, Misaki murmured excitedly, "You mean it?"

"Of coarse." The man was staring at the prince: his head cocked slightly to the side; his foreign smile wide amongst his lips; and his lavendar orbs almost shining for the youth.

Misaki couln't sit still anymore. Manners forgotten, he rushed out of his seat and over to where Akihiko was sitting across the table. "Thank you, Usagi-san," Misaki gleamed, giving him a bear hug.

"You're Welcome, Misaki," Akihiko said, tenderly hugging him in return.

* * *

For all of you that are waiting patiently, I have already updated Chapter 2 and 3, if you want to re-read it. One more chapter to go and I'll post Chapter 5!

You: FINALLY

Also, note there are some um...I guess major, just important, really, changes in CHapter 3, so if you want to, I would appreciate it if you did. Because, later, it may happen that you'll be confused, though not anytime too soon.


End file.
